Talk:Kayle/@comment-26044269-20150410115319/@comment-26058326-20150424205236
BiBoX2 You have said the truth, Kayle now is undernerfed terribly. She has simple mechanics, that other champions could use easly against her, like for example ult (just go away from the kayle and rush into her back after a while..), low range, pushing with e and stuff. She has TOO FUCKING MANY WAYS to counter her. At least she should have way better attack speed base, so she could scale more quickly, but right now she is just an easy to deal champion for the most of the mid champions already. Her only strenght are early 1-4 lvls and a late game, thats not even a deal, when she cannot snowball like diana or fuckin ahri, she is not a threat to anyone besides maybe idk olaf? Sad story but true... MakoShiruba Point and click nuke? Wtf man, who do you fukin want to nuke with that? A minion or what? Shred? Sure, the enemy is going to wait for my 5 auto attacks to make their resists reduced by 15% in all that assasin and tank meta, this is totally super worth thing man. A heal you mean? A heal worse than nidalle has, if we are considering cd? AA enchancer ? When orianna, teemo and diana has better? For free and forever, seriously dude? A shield, that could be replaced by zhonya and could be get by every ap champion out there? This shield does not protect you from the cc. On the other games besides normals, people just cc you and run away, making you waste your ultimate, then you became a free prick for the others. This ult is super useless and super situational at the same time. I played the kayle since fuckin 1 season and learnt a lot with playing her, i know her skillset perfect, but comparing to the champions that are on the top picks right now she is lackluster with everything besides wave clear. The champion that requires a lot of farm to do any damage, with high mana costs, higher than average CD and super low ap scaling is not going to be either balanced or good, if we are talking in an apc category. She lacks of everything before she gets the damn nashoor and some ap. She has no place on the mid either on the top, coz how fuckin ridiculous easy is to counter her. The champion needs a buff, and the pick ratio says it all, that she is played only by her mainers. Simoncr1s Runaan you said? This champions is so incredible easy to bait by most of the top playing champions that you have no chance to use the full potential of the runnan at all. Instead you need a shit tons of hp to survive the poke from the other champions. You cannot use the advantage of runaan scaling becase of your simple mechanics. You see, you could go into a range of aa to hit the enemies, but you would be CCed and nuked after a short a matter of time. Kayle without any tanky items is just useless kayle, without extra hp or arm/mres you are going to die in 2 second or 5, if you could turn on your ult enough fast, that does not matter at all. Of course you are going to have botrk and penetration stuff from the begining yeah? Most of the tanks with tanky items could invade kayle in her jungle and be succesfull with it. All what kayle has is just scaling, zero base damage or anything. Without well scaling items vs raw tank, you have little chancesm but with the current cincerhulk, just pray for not being invaded by xin, seju, malph or something similar unkillable shit.